


Some Things Never Sleep

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: A drabble collection1. Some things never sleep, regret, Steve Rogers finds, is one of them





	Some Things Never Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morcai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morcai/gifts).



> I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe!
> 
> [For this ask meme](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/177318307934/send-me-a-made-up-fic-title-and-ill-tell-you-what)   
> 

Steve Rogers sold his life for a dream that never even existed. It was a dream of the frontlines, of wartime glory. It was as small as escaping a bully, as big as a victory over a genocidal maniac. 

It was a dream of freedom. 

(this body is not it, if it belongs to the state). 

Freedom was a small apartment in Brooklyn, the warmth of a hand in his.  He found out too late. 

Some things never sleep, and regret is one of them.


End file.
